Sonny on Deck with Best Friends Forever
Sonny on Deck with Best Friends Forever is a trilogy crossover episodes on Disney Channel, featuring Sonny with a Chance, The Suite Life on Deck and Hannah Montana. This special episode was released on December 17, 2010 and brought in 14 million viewers, Disney Channel's most watched crossover episode to date surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wizards_on_Deck_with_Hannah_Montana Wizards On Deck with Hannah Montana]. Summary ;Part 1 - Sonny Goes On Deck :Season 2, episode 35 of Sonny with a Chance Sonny and her So Random! members received their vacation to the SS Tipton to film their big screen movie. However, Chad Cooper overreacts on Sonny and the crews, so Sonny was put in charge of directing their movie they're making, but she actually doesn't deserve it, so Mr. Moseby as director instead. Meanwhile, London was hired to replace Sonny, putting it as war. Meanwhile, things got worse that London is flirting with Chad even though he is replacing her as her role for their new movie. Sonny disguses to become an obsessed fan of Chad, trying to win back her role for the movie and fire London. After the situation, London decides to let Sonny to star into the movie because she appears that she has ruined the set. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady are expressing their crush on Bailey, but the two are fighting over her, but Cody and Zack are setting them up on a date with Bailey, which turned out to be a disaster. ;Part 2 - London Goes On Date :Season 3, episode 55 of The Suite Life on Deck The Sasha Sisters and their assistances Cassie and Amy came aboard SS Tipton. London is a huge fan of The Sasha Sisters, but obsessed about the tickets, she began to steal a ticket for live performance of The Sasha Sisters from the little girl. London must get her way to buy a ticket for the live performance. Cost just $55, Mr. Moseby and Bailey sets London to work as a chief, in order to get $55, which nothing is in success. But things got worse that London got arrested for stealing money for the tickets. So Mr. Mosby and Bailey helped London escape by becoming her lawyers and managed to punish her. Until now, it was confirmed by them that they got the money for the tickets, but London has already got a ticket in which she has yet stolen it once again. She arrested the suspect she stole the ticket from blaiming that that person try to stole the ticket London had stolen from the suspect. Meanwhile, Cody, Zack and Woody are expressing their romantic feelings to Amy, so the two are trying to impress her ever though she is currently single. Eventually, she gives the boys kisses in the cheeks saying that they did their best. *'Notes:' This is the only part of the trilogy that all of the characters from Sonny with a Chance, The Suite Life on Deck and Best Friends Forever to appear in this part. Although, Josh Hutcherson, Dylan Patton and Justin Gaston does not appear in this part because the characters Nick, Zack and Bradley do not appear on SS Tipton. This yet a third time that characters all appears together in part two after That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana and Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana. ;Part 3 - Sasha Goes On Talent :Season 4, episode 92 of Best Friends Forever Their live performances approaches as Sasha begins to lose her voice, freaking out, as the girls Cassie and Amy, who are their manager, is here to help. The only way to keep her voice up is not to talk till four hours according to the doctor. Within the concert starting, they'll have to find a way for her to get the concert on, within Amy's voice helps Sasha to get on track. And also, Amy gives Bailey a make over, when both are dealing with breakups. And while she is and have some quality time with each other besides Cassie helping Amy to fix Sasha's voice. Things appears that it doesn't work, and decides to tell her fan London that the concert is canceled. But it appears that Sasha has gotten her voice back in less than four hours and asked London that the show is back on. The girls (Sasha, Rebecca and Crystal) than begin their live performances. Back at home in Zack's house, Zack shows Nick and Bradley his pet rat. Later, Nick and Bradley loses Zack's pet rat in his house. After the situation that they will have to tell Zack, the boys begin to hunt for the lost rat escaping the house. The rat than ended up at Maria's home, will have to capture him before Maria sees it. She eventually sees it and throws it out of the house, as the boys later went on another hunt to find the rat back at Zack's house. Cast and characters ''Sonny Goes On Deck'' *Demi Lovato as Sonny Munroe *Tiffany Thornton as Tawni Hart *Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper *Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris *Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell *Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Lancaster *Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin *Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin *Brenda Song as London Tipton *Debby Ryan as Baily Pickett *Phil Lewis as Mr. Mosby *Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink ''London Goes On Date'' *Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin *Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin *Brenda Song as London Tipton *Debby Ryan as Baily Pickett *Phil Lewis as Mr. Mosby *Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink *Demi Lovato as Sonny Munroe *Tiffany Thornton as Tawni Hart *Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper *Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris *Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell *Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Lancaster *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry *Shanica Knowles as Rebecca Adams *Paige Hurd as Crystal Jones *Alyson Stoner as Amy Abraham *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard ''Sasha Goes On Talent'' *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry *Shanica Knowles as Rebecca Adams *Paige Hurd as Crystal Jones *Dylan Patton as Zack Foster *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard *Alyson Stoner as Amy Abraham *Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson *Taylor Horn as Maria Anderson *Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin *Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin *Brenda Song as London Tipton *Debby Ryan as Baily Pickett *Phil Lewis as Mr. Mosby *Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink Development Producers of Best Friends Forever Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson plans to have a crossover for their TV series mixing between [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonny_With_a_Chance Sonny With a Chance] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Suite_Life_On_Deck The Suite Life On Deck], instead of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wizards_of_Waverly_Place Wizards of Waverly Place] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana Hannah Montana]. These episodes will be the first for Sonny and Friends to have crossover since [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/That's_So_Suite_Life_of_Hannah_Montana That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana] with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/That's_So_Raven That's So Raven], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Suite_Life_of_Zack_&_Cody The Suite Life of Zack & Cody] and Hannah Montana, and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wizards_on_Deck_with_Hannah_Montana Wizards On Deck with Hannah Montana] with Wizards of Waverly Place, The Suite Life On Deck and again Hannah Montana. As well as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wish_Gone_Amiss_Weekend Wish Gone Amiss Weekend] with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cory_in_the_House Cory in the House], again The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and Hannah Montana. This is well as second season of Sonny With a Chance, third season of The Suite Life on Deck and fourth and final season of Best Friends Forever. This is also neither Sonny With a Chance's 35th episode, The Suite Life on Deck's 55th episode, and Best Friends Forever's 92nd episode. This is Alyson Stoner's fifth time working with the Spouse twins. In The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Stoner plays Max, but in her own TV series, Best Friends Forever, she plays Amy Abraham until The Suite Life on Deck, a spin-off/sequel to the original TV series. Several of the characters are absent throughout the trilogy. Even though, all of the characters appeared in the second part, characters from Best Friends Forever are absent in first part, while characters from Sonny with A Chance are absent in the third part. Only the characters from The Suite Life on Deck that appears in all three parts. This is The Suite Life's third time to have a crossover since its predecessor's crossover with That's So Raven and Hannah Montana, and a spin-off with Wizards of Waverly Place and Hannah Montana again. Although, it's the first time for Best Friends Forever and Sonny with A Chance to have a crossover. Filming begins with the cast of Sonny With a Chance on March 12, 2010 for the first part. The second parts begins next weekend on March 19 for The Suite Life on Deck. And the third and final began for Best Friends Forever on March 26, 2010 two weeks later, where production wrapped up for two weeks. Release Sonny on Deck with Best Friends Forever premiered on Disney Channel on December 17, 2010 and scored 14 million viewers, making it the highest-rated program of the night on both broadcast and specialty television surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wizards_on_Deck_with_Hannah_Montana Wizards On Deck with Hannah Montana]. That episode also ranks #1. It premiered in Family Channel on December 25, 2010. It did not premiere in the UK until November 11, 2011. DVD Release Sonny on Deck with Best Friends Forever was released on DVD and Blu Ray on January 11, 2011. Although, each 3 parts were only released as part of the episode of the show for the DVD releases. Part 1 is only part of the DVD release for the second season of Sonny with a Chance. The first's part opening sequence was reshoot to be only for that show only. Part 2 was only used for The Suite Life on Deck as the opening scene was used as well for it's third season. And Part 3 was only released part of the DVD release of Best Friends Forever's fourth season on July 24, 2012. The third part's opening sequences was reshoot to be only for Best Friends Forever. External links The Suite Life on Deck | group1 = Characters | list1 = Cody Martin London Tipton Maddie Fitzpatrick Bailey Pickett Mr. Moseby Carey Martin | group2 = Recurring characters | list2 = ''Zack & Cody'' ''On Deck''}} | group2 = Episodes | list2 = [[List of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody episodes|List of Zack & Cody episodes]] [[List of The Suite Life on Deck episodes|List of On Deck episodes]] That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana "The Suite Life Goes Hollywood" Wish Gone Amiss Weekend | group3 = Settings | list3 = The Tipton Hotel | group4 = Video games | list4 = Tipton Caper Tipton Trouble Circle of Spies }}